


I'll be there for you

by Larry289



Category: Friends (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 18:32:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14219190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larry289/pseuds/Larry289
Summary: After the friends finale at Ross and Rachel's wedding.





	I'll be there for you

Rachel Green 

This was it.  
Today was the day Rachel was walking down the aisle. 

She stood in front of her closet where her wedding dress was. 

Monica, phoebe and Emma were standing next to her. 

It had been two years since Chandler and Monica moved away from their shared apartment.  
Emma was now 3 years old. 

Rachel looked at Emma and smiled as Emma smiled back at her then looked away to look at Rachel's wedding dress. 

It was a long, champagne White wedding gown that reached her ankles.It was longer on the back than on the front. It was made of lace and didn't have sleeves but only two bows, that were,supposed to be tied onto the shoulders. It was simple but had a subtle floral Pattern Rachel smiled at her friends who were standing next to her. "You're going to be a beautiful bride sweetie " Monica said smiling at Rachel. Rachel smiled at her best friend with tears in her eyes. "Uh no You are not going to cry and ruin my masterpiece!" Phoebe said stopping Rachel from crying. Rachel nodded and walked towards the gown. Her friends helped her put it on. Rachel walked to the mirror and looked at herself. She had cut her hair into a bob. Rachel's beautiful wavy short bob was covering her head and half of her neck. Her beautiful wedding gown covered her body. Phoebe helped Rachel get into her white heels. Monica helped Rachel with her vail, which was the same color as her dress and made of lace. It covered her face and a bit of her hair. Phoebe then put a beautiful rose gold choker necklace on her which had a rose pendant on it. Then Rachel was ready to be driven to the church. Emma,Monica and phoebe went to Rachel's car which they had decorated with flowers and on the back a sticker which said "bride" Rachel's parents were already in the car with her sisters. They had brought Rachel's flower bouquet and the bouquets for the bridesmaids. "Oh my god you look so pretty!" Rachel's sisters said smiling at their sister. Rachel smiled at them and got into the car. The drive was longer than expected thanks to the traffic. Rachel was now stressed because they were now late and she didn't want to keep Ross waiting.


End file.
